


His Boys

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus groans, and flushes. He’s sure he looks like a tomato at this point.“Please… talk dirty to me.”“Ohhhhhhh!” Magnus can almost see Taako feigning understanding like the smartass he is.  “You mean like you want me to tell you how hot you look tied up like this?”





	His Boys

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, I'm tired and I should be studying for finals but instead I'm posting this monstrosity with an uninspired title

Magnus definitely agreed to this, but as Kravitz wraps a silk tie over his eyes after Taako has finished the knot binding his hands together behind his back, he wonders if he made a mistake rushing in. It’s not a lack of trust- he knows he’s safe in Taako and Kravitz’s arms. He’s not afraid. It just feels wrong to be so helpless. He’s tied up, blindfolded, and naked, on his knees in the middle of Taako’s bed. Kravitz is still behind him, probably, since there’s still a weight causing the mattress behind him to dip. Taako, on the other hand, could be anywhere at this point. 

Magnus feels cold lips on his neck, and then Kravitz is putting his equally cold hands on his waist, holding him steady as he kisses his way from just below Magnus’ ear to his should and across his back. He stops at the nape of Magnus’ neck and bites not-quite-gently before moving to the other shoulder and kissing up the other side of his neck. 

Before his lips even left Magnus’ first shoulder, though, Magnus was covered in goosebumps, and not entirely from Kravitz’s cold skin. Actually, as Kravitz kisses his way across Magnus, his lips warm up as they absorb some of his body heat. 

There’s a soft thud as Taako flops (Magnus assumes) onto the bed in front of him.

“Mango, you look so good in that shade of red, my man.” Taako’s voice is thick like honey, rich and sweet and dripping over Magnus, and he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He knows he’s blushing, and Taako’s comment only makes his face warmer.

“Krav, babe, you’re missing out back there. Mags makes the best faces when he’s embarrassed.”

“Mm. I’m rather enjoying the view from here,” Kravitz replies, and presses a lukewarm kiss between Magnus’ shoulder blades as his hands start to sneak around to Magnus’ stomach. He flinches a little- he’s muscular, but there’s a layer of fat on his stomach that he’s not ashamed of, necessarily, but it’s weird to have someone touching it.

“You good?” Kravitz asks, and Magnus nods. Kravitz’s hands stroke over his stomach, then up, passing his ribs, moving over his chest, over his collarbones, and coming to rest on his shoulders. It’s almost like Krav has him in a full Nelson, but he’s not pressing on his neck and there’s no force to it- he’s just holding him and pressing his chest up against Magnus’ back. He’s still fully clothed- both he and Taako kept their clothes on as Magnus stripped, which sparked something in him that he couldn’t quite identify. Kravitz pulls him back a little bit, and his mouth is so close to Magnus’ ear that when he speaks, it tickles, and Magnus giggles a little.

“What do you want us to do to you, Magnus? Tonight is your night. Whatever you want.” His hands start to drag back down Magnus’ chest, coming to rest on his pecs. Magnus feels a finger brush over his nipple and shudders a little. 

“We can kiss you… we can tease you… we can build you up again and again, if you want. Or we can make this quick. It’s your choice, love.”

Taako butts in, as he is wont to do. “You know Krav and I are gonna take care of you. So just tell us what you need.”

Magnus thinks for a second, because what does he want? The last few times, it’s been rough and fast and he loves that, but he wants tonight to be different. 

“I want it slow. And I- I want-“ He’s embarrassed, even though he’s asked for this before. It never gets any easier, even though he knows there’s no judgement.

“C’mon, Mags, finish the thought.” Taako’s hand is on his thigh, his thumb rubbing back and forth, and it’s a little distracting, to say the least. 

“I want you to. Uh. Talkdirtytome.” 

“Sorry, hun, didn’t quite catch that. You’ll have to speak slower.” He can hear the smile in Taako’s voice and oh, he almost hates him right now. Kravitz is silent behind him, but if Magnus was a betting man, he’d wager that Krav was smiling too.

“Come on, please…”

“Love, we can’t help you out if we don’t know what you want.”

Magnus groans, and flushes. He’s sure he looks like a tomato at this point. 

“Please… talk dirty to me.”

“Ohhhhhhh!” Magnus can almost see Taako feigning understanding like the smartass he is. “You mean like you want me to tell you how hot you look tied up like this?”

“Or how good and responsive you are?” Kravitz runs his fingers over Magnus’ nipples again, and he shudders again.

“Or how soft and pink those lips are.”

“And how good they look wrapped around my cock.”

“How you always make the best noises-“

“Especially when you come just from Taako’s fingers-“

“And how enthusiastic you are about eating me out, _fuck_ , Mags, it’s like you’re getting paid to lick me ‘til I come.”

“And how well you take my cock, how you get so wet for me.”

“Oh, gods, Magnus, and when Krav cums on your face and you lick your lips, fuck…”

“The way you beg Taako when he teases you… the way you beg _me_ , sometimes, Magnus, gods above. It’s enough to break a man.”

Magnus is struggling to breathe, a little bit, and he wishes he wasn’t tied so he was kneeling like this because he would really, really like to rut against something right now- anything to relieve the tension that’s building between his thighs. This gets him so weak, this dirty talk. It’s half ego boost, half embarrassment, the way his boys talk about him. Like he’s the best lay on the planet. He fucking loves it. 

In front of him, Taako draws in a breath, and whispers, “Holy shit.” And then again, “Holy _shit_. Mags. You’re _dripping_.” He sounds straight-up gleeful, and Magnus’ face burns, and the embarrassment only makes him wetter.

“Holy shit,” Taako whispers one more time, for good measure, and Magnus can hear him shift and then there’s hands running up his thighs, curling in, heading between his legs, and he realizes he’s shaking with anticipation. And Taako’s hands stop at the highest part of his inner thighs and stroke gently, and that’s all they do. Magnus whimpers, honest to god whimpers, and tries to thrust his hips forward. There’s nothing to grind on, though, and he wants to cry. And now that Taako’s mentioned it, he can feel the wetness between his legs. He’s not sure he’s ever been this wet.

“Taako…” he whispers, voice hoarse, “please…”

“Krav, our boy is pretty desperate here. Should I suck him off?”

“He did say he wanted it slow, didn’t he? I feel like it’s awfully early to let him come.”

Magnus fucking hates himself for saying that. He doesn’t want it slow anymore, he just wants lips around his dick and fingers in his cunt and he wants to see stars when he comes. He wants to take off the blindfold and watch Taako fuck himself on Kravitz’s cock and kiss Taako and kiss Kravitz and see his boys as they come, and fall asleep with them on the bed. And apparently he says all that out loud, because Taako laughs and says, “Yeah, I can work with that.” 

And then the hands on his thighs are gone, the hands on his chest are gone, and the weights on either side of him are gone as Taako and Kravitz stand up and leave him bound and naked and kneeling on the bed. 

“Wait,” he says, and it comes out choked and pitiful.

“It’s all good, bubala, we’re right here.” Taako says from somewhere to his right. There’s rustling, and some whispering that Magnus can’t understand. And then someone gets on the bed right in front of him and cups his face and it has to be Taako because the hands are soft and there’s a soft belly pressed up against him. Taako is holding him so gently that Magnus feels fragile.

“Mango, Krav is gonna fuck me, m’kay? He’s gonna fuck me good and hard and fast and you’re gonna listen. And if you’re good I’ll blow you after. Or maybe during. Sound good?” 

Magnus doesn’t answer on account of Taako kissing him, hard, and using his hands to angle Magnus’ head just right. Taako isn’t much for any kind of kissing other than hard and fast and passionate. His tongue is pressing into Magnus’ mouth within seconds of their lips making contact, and oh, it feels so good to be used like this. Magnus kisses back, of course, and when Taako’s hands wander down and he drags his nails down Magnus’ chest, he moans into the elf’s mouth.

Taako breaks off the kiss way too soon, and leaves Magnus panting and alone on the bed. Then Kravitz’s cold hands are on him, helping him shift onto his back and up toward the headboard. 

“Is that more comfortable, Magnus? I don’t want your knees hurting. We might be here a while.”

Magnus hums his assent- his knees were getting a little sore and his legs were definitely tired. Kravitz had positioned him so he was propped up by several pillows, still bound with his arms behind his back, but in an overall more comfortable position. 

“Good boy.”

It’s two simple words, but the praise sends a thrill through him, and then he can feel Taako and Kravitz get on the bed. They’re down by the foot of it, not touching him, and he can hear them kissing. It’s a wet noise, which means Taako is probably taking charge, since Kravitz is a much less sloppy kisser. Taako is moaning into Kravitz’s mouth loudly, and he can hear and feel them shifting on the bed. Taako giggles, and then gasps.

“Ohh, Krav, mm… your mouth is so good. Yeah, just like that.” There’s a sucking sound, and if Magnus had to guess, he’d say Kravitz is either sucking on Taako’s nipples or he’s giving the elf a hickey. The fact that Taako is still able to form sentences makes him think it’s the latter. There’s a deep moan from Kravitz that’s only semi-muffled by Taako’s skin. 

“Mm, yeah, I know you like it when I pull your hair, babe.”

The sucking noise ends, and now Magnus can hear Kravitz planting kisses on Taako. Then, a second of silence, and then Taako whines, high and loud. _Now_ Kravitz is at his nipples. Taako’s breasts are so sensitive, and Magnus has gotten him to come from just nipple play. It is, in his opinion, fucking awesome.

Listening to Taako moan and whimper reminds Magnus of how fucking wet he is, as does lying on his back. And his legs are still tied so he can’t do as much as close them and thrust against the friction of his thighs. It’s torture, having to lie there and listen to his boyfriends fuck while he can’t even touch himself. It’s exactly what he needs. 

And to be fair, they haven’t really started fucking yet. As far as Magnus can tell, Kravitz is still toying with Taako’s nipples, because Taako is still whining and whimpering out _pleases_ and _yesses_ and _oh, gods, Kravs_. Taako is vocal all the time, but Magnus thinks he might be putting on a bit more of a show for Magnus’ listening pleasure. 

The sucking noises stop again, and Magnus can hear Kravitz planting more kisses on Taako’s body. He imagines that Kravitz is kissing down his sternum, down his big, soft belly, down to the dark, well-groomed hair between Taako’s legs-

Taako all but fucking screams, so Magnus must not have been far off. 

“Magnus, love, I wish you could see Taako right now. He’s so wet, just for us. Isn’t that right, dear?”

Taako is fairly far gone at this point, it sounds like, but he still manages to groan, “Fuck yeah, babe, all for you, all for you and Mags, oh _gods_ Krav, I need you so bad, _please_ -“

Kravitz laughs, and it’s such a rich sound. Magnus moans, and before he realizes words are coming out of his mouth, he hears himself say, “Let me taste him, please-“

There’s a second where nothing happens, then Kravitz laughs again and says, “As you wish,” and they probably shouldn’t have let him watch The Princess Bride the other night but that thought goes out the window when Taako starts moaning and gasping again and Magnus actually feels Taako’s hand smack his ankle as he tries to find something to hold on to as Kravitz eats him out. They said no touching, earlier, but Taako grabs Magnus’ ankle and digs his nails in and it hurts but he loves it, loves being Taako’s anchor as he writhes, as endearingly melodramatic during sex as he is during everything else.

Taako gasps out, “Krav, your tongue- oh fuck yes, gods, please, Krav, more, I need your fingers, oh _fuck_ , right there, yes, yes yes-“ and Magnus knows he’s coming because he’s pretty sure Taako’s nails pierce his skin as Taako absolutely shrieks in pleasure. He rides out his high, and when his death grip on Magnus’ ankle starts to loosen, there’s a weight shift and Kravitz crawls up the bed and presses his mouth to Magnus’. 

His lips and chin are covered in Taako’s come and it’s lukewarm from his body temperature and kind of slimy but Magnus kisses him like nhis life depends on it. Kravitz’s kisses are less forceful than Taako’s but Magnus wants to drink in as much of Taako’s taste as he can, and his tongue is immediately in Kravitz’s mouth. The taste is salty and musky and it’s everything Magnus can smell and taste as he licks desperately into Kravitz’s mouth. There’s a second where Magnus thinks he’s going to come, completely untouched just like this, but it doesn’t quite happen. Then the kiss is over, and Magnus is left panting and whining as Kravitz moves back to where Taako is.

“Do you still want me to fuck you, Taako?” Out of the three of them, Kravitz sounds the most collected, but there’s an edge to his voice that tells Magnus he’s getting close to his own breaking point. Magnus doesn’t hear Taako respond, but he must have nodded because there’s a shifting of weight at the foot of the bed, and suddenly there’s someone right between Magnus’ legs and he feels warm hands wrap around his thighs from underneath. Taako exhales slow and hard and the warm air hits Magnus and sends chills up his spine.

“You ready, big guy?”

Magnus is nodding and whimpering and pleading before Taako finishes the question, and he feels Taako wrap his lips around his dick and moan as Kravitz thrusts into him. Taako’s mouth is hot and wet and he’s so sloppy when he sucks dick, moaning and drooling and adding to the wetness already between Magnus’ legs. It doesn’t help that Kravitz is fucking Taako, hard and fast as promised, making Taako moan and keep losing his position. He’s less giving a blowjob and more licking and sucking everything he can reach at a given moment. 

Magnus is making noises he didn’t even think he was capable of making, all coming out of him in a flood. His body feels like it’s on fire, his stomach is clenching and his brain is hazy and everything is too much and as Taako wraps his lips around him again and sucks, Magnus comes so hard his vision goes white and he can’t hear anything for a solid five seconds. When his soul returns to his body Taako is licking him, still, dragging his tongue from Magnus’ entrance to his dick and it’s so much sensation that Magnus hears himself pleading for Taako to stop as Kravitz makes a choked noise and comes in Taako. The last thing Magnus can clearly remember before Taako starts untying him and Kravitz goes to get washcloths to clean up with is both boys kissing him, and then kissing each other.

Magnus is incredibly sore from being bound, and his shoulders especially ache after Taako unties him. His knees pop, too, when his legs get untied, and it hurts. It’s nothing he’s not used to, but he complains all the same. Taako rubs his knees and shoulders, and Kravitz runs a warm, wet washcloth up the insides of his thighs, taking care not to brush the terrycloth against Magnus’ still-sensitive cock. Kravitz cleans Taako, too, and goes to put the washcloths in the laundry hamper as Taako and Magnus move under the covers. Kravitz joins them, snuggled in-between his boys and warmed by their combined body heat. 

Magnus is more than halfway asleep at this point, but when all three boys are settled in and comfortable, he manages to mumble out an, “I love you,” which both Taako and Kravitz return. Tomorrow morning, he’ll make pancakes from a boxed mix and Taako will complain about it while Kravitz downs as many cups of coffee as he can, and Magnus can’t wait for that, but first he needs to sleep. So, surrounded by his favorite boys, he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus and Taako are both trans dudes, but they use different terminology for body parts because that feels more realistic to me and I do what I want. Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
